Birth of Memory Eraser
This is how birth of Memory Eraser goes in Captain Dememorize (CTaRAoMToLBaCn). sits alone when Sci-Ranyx and Logan Bandicoot come over Sci-Ranyx: Wallflower, what's the matter? Wallflower Blush: Shyflower's been akumatized. Logan Bandicoot: Wait? Does this have to do with the animals? Sci-Ranyx: Forget about the animals, Logan. Logan Bandicoot: Never forget the animals, Sci-Ranyx. Never forget. Wallflower Blush: Well, you know what they say: some things are better left in the past. off Logan Bandicoot: Maybe we could find Ryan and Meg. Sci-Ranyx: Now, I've forgotten who am I talking to, Logan. Logan Bandicoot: I think someone have something to do with animals. Sci-Ranyx: in annoyance Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: I sensed a girl, partner. She has a passion for being noticed. She could succeed where Reflekta failed. Hawk Moth: Ah, the same girl from some of CHS' most memorable events. See to it that she is well noticed. Ryan Repulsa: Right away, partner. She would be my girl for my Akuma. Repulsa fills an Akuma with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Fly like the other butterflies, my Akuma. And evilise her! Akuma flies out the window. Meanwhile, Crash joins Meg Crash Bandicoot: Meg. You remember that Sharkboy and Lavagirl adventure? Meg Griffin: Yeah. I did remember that I was Shark-Meg, female counterpart of Sharkboy. While my boyfriend is Ryan-Magma. Sci-Ryan: Oh. At least I remember one time when Ariel Arach webbed Flutterwing to a wall of a building. Does Ryan remember her before her transformation? Kagg: No. But, Ryan did say she was killed by Airachnid. Reminds me of Plagg eating Camembert. Meg Griffin: Stay hidden. Sci-Ryan: Camembert? Meg Griffin: A type of cheese he likes. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Crash Bandicoot: So. Ryan still remembers Ariel Arach. But, I think Megatron is dead, because I killed him. Sci-Ryan: You don't know that for sure. Wallflower sits alone Wallflower Blush: sadly Akuma lands on the ornament she is holding and a butterfly frame forms around her eyes Ryan Repulsa: Memory Eraser. I am your new friend, Ryan Repulsa. I felt your pain when you were unnoticed and were jealous of Sunset being popular and leaving you out all the time. I give you the powers of your male counterpart to exact your revenge but only if you bring me and my partner the Miraculous and Matrix. You up for the task? Wallflower Blush: Yes, Ryan Repulsa. I will be noticed. I will be even more noticed than Reflekta! lets the Akuma consume her and she becomes Memory Eraser Memory Eraser: Time to make myself someone they will never forget. Meg Griffin (EG): Huh? I forgot who you are. Memory Eraser: I'm Memory Eraser, eraser of memories. Meg Griffin (EG): And I got my Midnight Sparkle named Midnight Griffin. Memory Eraser: Well, how about you forget all about the Con Warlord? Meg Griffin (EG): Oh. That's easy. It's Mega... Eraser zaps her with a ray from her hand Meg Griffin (EG): No. Sorry. The name just escaped my head. Memory Eraser: And all thanks to me. Ryan walks Ryan F-Freeman: Ah. A nice walk do calm me. Right, Sci-Twi? Sci-Twi: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. At least I remember Ariel Arach. And remember when Nemesis Prime use his magic and Sci-Ryan got his body swapped with Gloriosa? Sci-Twi: Yeah. Rikki: Ryan? You remembered when you visited this world, what name did Sci-Ryan call himself when he is in Gloriosa's body and transformed into Gaia Everfree? Ryan F-Freeman: Not sure. Evil Ryan: Hmm. Let's see. his hand on Ryan's head and his eyes turn white to a scene from "Origins of Ladyan and Kitty Noir" called "The body swap" Evil Anna: Sci-Ryan? You ok? Sci-Ryan: Gloriosa Daisy's voice Whoa. Crash Bandicoot: Wait. That sounded like Gloriosa. If she is in Sci-Ryan's body, who is in her body. Gloriosa Daisy: Sci-Ryan's voice. softly Not Megatron. But, it's me. up Jessie Primefan: Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Gloriosa Daisy's voice Yeah. Gloriosa Daisy: Sci-Ryan's voice I can see in this girl's body. gasps Are those your geodes I am wearing? Crash Bandicoot: Yes. Sci-Ryan. You are in Gloriosa's body. Sci-Ryan: Gloriosa Daisy's voice So. You think you will handle my body? Gloriosa Daisy: Sci-Ryan's voice Oh. I got this. And I would use magic to help Ladyan and Kitty Noir. I just need more experience. Sci-Twi: Go for it. in Gloriosa's body transforms into Gaia Everfree Sci-Ryan: Gloriosa's voice Sci-Ryan is Gaia Everfree?! Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. More like "Sci-Ryeverfree". Coco Bandicoot: Sci-Ryan? You feel anything? Sci-Ryeverfree: Yes. I know what I need to do. giggles But, unlike Gale, I feel like we're not the same page. So.... Crash Bandicoot: Good luck. ends and Evil Ryan's eyes turn to normal Evil Ryan: Whoa. Sci-Ryan turned into Gaia Everfree? Wierd memory for a techno-organic. Ryan F-Freeman: chuckles Yeah, Evil me. At least you remember when Sci-Ryan sing off key to break Rockset's spell. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Ryan gets zapped by a ray from Memory Eraser Evil Ryan: I... I forgot who am I going to talk about. Sci-Twi: Who are you? Memory Eraser: Memory Eraser. Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. Looks like the invisible girl is akumatized. Time for me to make like a banana. Evil Ryan: And split? runs and climbs up a tree Rikki: She whiped away Evil Ryan's memories, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: If I don't stop her, then she'll do it to my friends. Rikki: You remember when you first transform? Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. Rikki, Spots on! becomes Ladyan Sci-Ryan: Ranyx. Ranyx: Yeah? Sci-Ryan: You remember the guy? Ranyx: I do remember that. When I first met Master Fu, he give me the Butterfly Miraculous. On the day me and Flitter got to meet. Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): Same thing for me and Silvia. Flitter: You do remember us. You know Flutterwing's and SwanSong's versions of Luckycharm and Cataclysm? Ranyx: I do. SwanSong's Lucky Charm is called "Swan Chanter". Sci-Ryan: Yep. Silvia: And Flutterwing's Cataclysm is called "Wonder Wings". Ranyx: I think we could transform before to Memory Eraser she erase our memories as well. Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): Yup. See ya! off Ranyx: Flitter, wings open! becomes Flutterwing Ladyan: arrives Flutterwing. Flutterwing: Ladyan. You think you remember Megabug. Sci-Ryan: I remember him. He was Megatron getting akumatized. Memory Eraser: Why does everyone notice the Con warlord? Ladyan: Listen, Flowerwave. We know Megatron. Maybe you could remember someone like Ember Mclian. Memory Eraser: I'm Memory Eraser. Sci-Ryan: Oh Primus. It's like me when I was Sci-Ryamy Weather. Although, I do remember the title "The Weather Guy who always gets the weather right". Flutterwing: I could remember that. giggles Listen. Like Cat Noir, I'm "tons" more happy then my normal self. Calm down and say thanks for something. Right? Memory Eraser: Easy to forget. grins Sci-Ryan: I would remember that when I run for my life and my friend here will fight you. runs. Meanwhile, Meg sees what is happening Meg Griffin: We'd better help. Crash Bandicoot: You better transform before everyone would forget OpThomas and still believe him to be dead. Meg Griffin: Right. Kagg, Claws out! Kagg: giggles Whoa. I remember when that happens! becomes Kitty Noir Silvia: Roxanne? You think Apple White's mom has a male counterpart? Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): Yeah. He is called "Charlie White". I think he is the father of Codylight White and the Fairest Prime of all. Bertram T. Monkey: How nice. I did remember Ryan being turned into Black Ryan Max. Remember that? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Yup. You know that? a video on his phone Jessie Primefan: screen Ryan! You can't do this! Black Ryan Max: screen Why not? There's a lot of other worlds out there and they are just filled with magic and energy! Evil Ryan: gasps But, you are destroying this world to get them! Black Ryan Max: screen So what? There's more magic and energy in these worlds. his arms And I want to UNDERSTAND IT ALL!!!! Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): I do remember that. That guy is more crazier like Midnight Sparkle and Megatron. Memory Eraser: off-screen Ah, more Con Warlord lovers. It'll be a shame once they forget. Roxanna (Rianna's Nobody): I better transform. You know what they say. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I remember. An elephant never forget. Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): Silvia, sing out! becomes SwanSong. Meanwhile Sci-Ryan: Megatron! Megatron! Bertram T. Monkey: Shush! his hand over his mouth Don't say his name. You want the memory eraser girl take away your memories? sighs Evil Anna: Sci-Ryan? You remember being a smitten kitten with me? Sci-Ryan: I remember. And why can't I say the name of the Con leader? Bertram T. Monkey: Because, if you do, Memory Eraser will make you forget him. I told my friends to say some safe words so you can be safe. My friends and I will tell you some safe names. Sci-Ryan: Ok. What names do I say? Evil Anna: Bertram said the names are "DangerCon". Bertram T. Monkey: "Gladbot". Iago: "Trusty Rusty". Sci-Ryan: And I know one. Evil rusty clunker. Ernest Penfold: Oi, cheeky! Evil Anna: Oh, Penfold. You know Bertram would be Sunset's bodyguard. Sunset Shimmer: Uh-uh. Gladbot is my bodyguard and you know it. DangerMouse: If DangerCon is who Memory Eraser is After, Bertram would protect you from Movie Megatron. Ernset Penfold: Oh crumbs. and Kitty Noir watch Ladyan: Do I hear the name Movie Megatron? Honestly, Kitty Noir. Who comes up with some safe words and sees a name that could instantly trigger Memory Eraser's attention. Kitty Noir: To be honest, I don't really know. Ladyan: We could do a plan we could remember. And for me to catch the Akuma for the safety of Megatron. Oh. Now I said it. Memory Eraser: How about you just forget about him? Ladyan: I got a better idea. How about we should... the others RUN!!!! Flutterwing: Come on. and Friends run from her Emmet: Run? Oh well. I remember Ryan killing Bertatron. I got to go to Chloe's place to watch my show "Where are my pants" and hope Megatron is ok. Memory Eraser: Well, to be honest, LEGO man, he had his fun. Now it's my turn. Emmet, erasing his memories Emmet: laughs That tickles. Crash did kill... uh... I don't know his name anymore. Memory Eraser: And it's going remain that way, for a very long time. Emmet: Oh. So. Who do I be friends with? Memory Eraser: Me. Emmet: Why you? Is there a reason? Memory Eraser: Because I will be the one who is always noticed. the others are hiding Ladyan: sighs Oh carrots. I would never say the name for "Megatron" again. SwanSong: You said it. Remember Mimikitty? Kitty Noir: Yeah. I remember her. At least Ladyan did hear me say this. You think I am telling the truth, Smitten-bug? Ladyan: Yeah. And do any of you remember how Sci-Ryan got his Fox Miraculous? Sci-Rianna: Yeah. I remember that. Meanwhile Frankie: I just want to ignore the truth that pony villains tell me. Oh, where could Megatron be? Memory Eraser: Forget about him. Time for a new friend to enter your life. Me. Frankie Frankie: This isn't Sodor. Where am I? Who are you? Memory Eraser: You are in Paris. I am Memory Eraser, your best friend. peeks out the window of Op-Tammyus's truck mode Sci-Ryan: Op-Tammyus. Reverse slowly. does then stops Matau T. Monkey: up Huh? What in the name of Mega.... volt? Memory Eraser: Did he say the name Megatron? Sci-Ryan: Uhh. He said Megavolt. Forgotten the con leader because he's dead. Memory Eraser: Oh. That is good for you. Sci-Ryan: I could go find my Autobots. I hope they won't say the M name. Sci-Rianna: Megatron? Memory Eraser: Sorry, Sci-Rianna. Time to have me to remember. Sci-Ryan: Sci-Trixx!!! hides Eraser zaps Sci-Rianna, erasing her memory Sci-Rianna: Where am I? Who are you? Memory Eraser: I am your new friend, Human Rianna. Sci-Trixx: You think you will fight the unoticed girl, Sci-Ryan: Yeah. I remember when you told me first time we meet. Sci-Trixx, let's pounce! becomes Sci-Ryna Rouge Op-Tammyus Prime: Sci-Ryan? Are you ok? Sci-Ryna Rouge: He is gone off. I am Sci-Ryna Rouge. [ Memory Eraser: Sci-Rianna. I am sure to be your beat friend. Sci-Ryna Rouge: Wallflower? Wallflower, stop what you are doing! Memory Eraser: I am not Wallfower you ignored anymore. Now, I am your friend to-be Memory Eraser! Sci-Ryna Rouge: Call yourself whatever you like, I am still friends with Galvatron! Memory Eraser: You need to forget about the Con Warlord after I got your Miraculous and erased the Rainbooms' memories of high school. Sunset Shimmer: Wallflower! You can't! You'd be stealing his memories of me and Megatron! Memory Eraser: Sci-Ryna Rouge will think of Megatron the way Cody think of me. Which is not AT ALL! fires her beam toward Sci-Ryna Rouge Sunset Shimmer: NO!!!! Move! pushes Sci-Ryna Rouge out of the way then she got hit by Memory Eraser's beam Sci-Ryna Rouge: Sunset? You saved me? Why? Sunset Shimmer: I don't want you to suffer my friends' fate. Even if I forget about my time as being evil. [ Sunset Shimmer: Fluttershy! grunts No! Applejack! Toby! Henry! James! grunts Rarity! Bertram! Codiper! Edward! Megatron! Rianna! Timothy! Kitty Noir! Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie! Percy! Gordon! Thomas! Evil Anna! Ariel Arach! Ladyan! grunts Flutterwing! SwanSong! Sci-Ryna Rouge Sci-Ryna Rouge! Don't forget me! Sci-Ryna Rouge: I will remember you, Sunset. With all of my heart. [ Memory Eraser: I got to go find my partner. See you later. off Sunset Shimmer: gasps This isn't Canterlot. Where am I? Princess Celestia? Cody? Sci-Ryna Rouge: Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: What's happened to me? Somepony, help me! Sci-Ryna Rouge: Sunset. It's alright. I'm here for you. Sunset Shimmer: Who are you and how did you know my name? Sci-Ryna Rogue: I'm Sci-Ryna Rouge. The Fox Miraculous hero. Sunset Shimmer: Sci-Ryna Rouge: Matau T. Monkey: What's the point? What will happen to Cody and the Rainbooms if Sunset has forgotten she is not in the group? Adagio's right! No one will remember her at all. crying No more good times with me. No more singing. Sunset Shimmer: I sing? Sci-Ryna Rouge: Yeah. I need to take you to Ladyan and his friends. Op-Tammyus Prime Come on, Prime. Sunset needs to see her friends. Op-Tammyus Prime: Right. Maybe Ladyan and Ladybug could think of some plans. Sci-Ryna Rouge: Easy peasy. gives Sci-Ryna Rouge a lemon Sci-Ryna Rouge: Oh. Thank you. Lemon squeezeie. Matau T. Monkey: Your welcome. Sunset Oh, Sunset Shimmer. Your sacrifice to save Sci-Ryna Rouge and his memories will not be forgotten. [ Thomas: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan